Although the demand for printing electronic documents (EDs) is decreasing because of recent improvements in computer displays, there are still those who generate hardcopies of EDs for purposes of reading the EDs. For example, some readers may simply prefer reading a hardcopy over staring at a computer screen. In other instances, hardcopies of the EDs may be provided to a group of people at an informal presentation, or in other situations where reading from a projector screen or computer display is not convenient.
An ED may have any number of pages. Further, a user may set/specify a multiple page printing feature (MPPF) (e.g., mirror margins, two pages per sheet, book fold, reverse book fold, hole punch, staple, cutting, etc.) of the ED. In general, the MPPFs specify the order in which the multiple pages of the ED are to be printed and/or the number of pages of the ED to be placed on a single sheet of paper, transparency, microfiche, etc. It is the responsibility of the printer driver, executing on the computing device operatively connected to the PC, to manually set the printer setting(s) required to implement the MPPF.
Direct printing is a type of printing that does not use the printer driver executing on the computing device operatively connected to the printer. As a result, the necessary printer setting(s) needed to implement the MPPF are not invoked and the expected hardcopy document with the MPPF is not achieved. Regardless, users still like direct printing EDs.